


The Cut

by LavenderAndSnow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderAndSnow/pseuds/LavenderAndSnow
Summary: Tears and laughter started from an onion. One-shot, domestic fluff. Established Jack/Hollis, my contribution to Femslash February this year.
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 8





	The Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyStar29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/gifts).



> For SpookyStar29 who is clearly very passionate about these two.

Her grip was firm, and the sharp edge sliced into the onion cleanly. With just one cut the spicy aroma burst out and tears started to well up in her eyes. _Damn it. Stupid, stupid onion._

Her right hand dropped the knife immediately but the left one tried to stop the tears without thinking—if Hollis could have convinced herself to think for two more seconds, she swore to god she’d make a better cooking decision. _Maybe next time_. Her tears, now worsened by her onion contaminated hand, rushed down her cheeks as she struggled between keeping her eyes open and squeezing the tears out.

That was exactly the moment Jack walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, dear, what happ—” The two onion halves gave the answer and she couldn’t help chuckling a little.

Both annoyed and amused Hollis quipped, “stop laughing at me.” Saying this didn’t hide the fact that she actually enjoyed hilarious domestic moments like these—and it was exactly these that made her felt like she could learn to let go of the loneliness and messy wounds she kept holding onto.

“Here, let me.” Jack grabbed some tissues and gently wiped her tears, and when she moved it away Hollis saw Jack’s concerning yet calming brown eyes.

“I must look like a mess. This is embarrassing.”

“You’d be laughing really hard if you could see yourself, honey.” Jack cupped her face and tip-toed to give her a comforting kiss, while Hollis put her arms up immediately, staying out of the way.

“If you come any closer I won’t be the only one crying today.” Hollis waved her arms lazily and gave out a feigned threatening stare.

Rolling her eyes, Jack just grabbed her hands and placed them under the tap. “Trust me, between the two of us, I’m not the one having trouble keeping the distance.”

The cold water and Jack’s warm touch made her sigh. As she willingly let her lover dry their hands with a towel, Hollis took back one hand and quickly sprinkled the remaining water over Jack’s face.

Jack tried to duck but felt the drops landing on her cheek. “Well, if you insist….” She quickly turned on the tap again and splashed some water towards Hollis but slipped over—in that split-second Hollis caught her firmly in her arms, and Jack reluctantly gave up the trick and rested on her shoulder. “Told you, you can’t keep your hands off me…” She purred, fingers swirling around a strand of her lover’s hair.

And they let time stand still for a moment before Hollis broke the silence, “you know we still need to cut up that onion for pasta, right?”

“Whatever you say, ma’am. I’ll grate the cheese.”

(the end.)


End file.
